toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Thor Tama
Thor Tama (ソー・テイマー, Soa Tama) is an experienced and greatly respected Chef, holding an impressive rank of 76th in the IGO World Chef Ranking, and the owner and proprietor of the renowned restaurant, Muscle Gourmet. Besides being a world-renowned Chef, Thor is also a part-time Bishokuya who captures many of the ingredients he serves at his restaurant himself. A lesser known fact about Thor is that he is the adopted father of two of the Gourmet Age's rising stars, Damon D. Draco and Zanka Marugao and uncle of the Bishokuya Ana Luce, as well as the man who was responsible for first bringing together the group of young, prominent Bishoyuka known as the Five Gourmet Overlords. It should also be noted that, even though each of them has a partner of their own, Thor sees all five of them as his own "partners", though the feeling is not returned by all of them. Appearance Thor is in pretty much every way an intimidating man to say the least. Standing at a height of over two meters, and sporting a thick physique of pure muscle, when people see him walking in their direction, they get out of the way. Contributing to this even more is his thick brown beard that conceals much of his face, putting even more focus on his intense facial features, especially his eyes, which always seem to be in a scowl. His dark brown hairline is thinning with age as well. People have also noted that Thor has a relatively dark skin tone in comparison to most of the people in his area. Thor's usual attire consists of a mossy green T-shirt that shows off his muscular arms, along with plain dark blue pants. While working at his restaurant he can usually be seen also sporting a plain white apron over this, or at least it used to be white. The apron has now been stained from numerous years of food service. Personality For the majority of his life due to his appearance, Thor comes off as a very scary man that should be avoided at first. However nothing could be farther from the truth. In truth Thor is a very soft-spoken man, which comes in stark contrast to his appearance. He is a very gentle man by nature, and respects all forms of life on Earth, as shown by his philosophy to never kill unnecessarily. He also has a deep passion for cooking and wishes for nothing more than to make his customers happy, as they are some of the few people who judge him by his culinary skills instead of his appearance. He was even kind-hearted enough to take in the orphan Damon D. Draco and Zanka Marugao off the streets and give them of warm place to stay. Thor is not above anger however, and nothing brings him to his boiling point faster than poachers and criminals like the Bishokukai. When angry Thor becomes a raging beast of a man that truly should be fear, though he is remarkably skilled at keeping his anger in check. History Thor grew up in a small household and had a relatively average childhood. His mother was a maid and his father was a low ranking chef in a three-star restaurant. Even so, the family managed to bring in enough money to put food on the table for their son. Thor was always grateful for whatever he had to eat since he knew his parents worked so hard to feed him. Unfortunately, one day Thor's father fell gravely ill, and since the family had little money in the first place, Thor had to take his father's place as a chef in the restaurant in order to bring in enough money for all three of them to eat. Surprisingly, Thor discovered he had a natural talent for cooking while working at the restaurant, and was quickly promoted to Sous Chef. Later when the Head Chef retired, Thor took his place. Unfortunately, Thor's father died later that same year. To take care of his mother Thor continued to work in the restaurant, and as the years went by and he got better an better, the restaurant's rating rose to four stars, then five. By the time he was twenty nine years old Thor's restaurant, now renamed Muscle Gourmet for it's rich muscle-building menu, was a six-star restaurant, and Thor had gained not only fame but recognition from the G7, who ranked him among the top one hundred chefs in the world. Around this time a skilled Bishokuya came upon Muscle Gourmet seeking Thor for his skills. The Bishokuya asked Thor if he wished to become her partner, to which he initially declined. However, upon further consideration Thor decided to accept the offer and temporarily left his restaurant in the care of his Sous Chefs. The female Bishokuya aimed to go to the Gourmet World, but stated she lacked the strength at that time. Thus, she and Thor began training for years with the harsh environments of the Gourmet World in mind. While Thor and his partner trained and lived together, the two fell in love and eventually got married. Unfortunately disaster struck soon after. While training in Vegetable Sky, Thor's wife lost her footing on the ascent and fell off the gigantic stalk. Thor descended as fast as he could hoping that she had somehow managed to survive the fall, but when he got to the bottom, there she lay, dead. Thor buried his wife at the base of Vegetable Sky, for he couldn't take her body into any city in time before it started to decay. After this he returned to his restaurant, but fell into a deep depression in his grief for his wife, and as a result Muscle Gourmet's ratings fell back down to three stars. Thor remained depressed for a few years, but received a resounding wakeup-call when he discovered the orphaned Damon D. Draco. Thor took Damon in and raised him as his own, and later he took in another orphaned as well named Zanka Marugao. The three lived as a family, and with a new purpose to cook Thor came out of his depression and restored Muscle Gourmet to it's former glory. As Damon and Zanka grew older, Thor began to train them to be Bishokuya, passing along many skills he'd seen his late wife utilize in the wild. He also called upon the help of his niece, Ana Luce, who was an unexperienced but skilled Bishokuya herself. Noticing how well the trio worked together, Thor hatched an idea. Together with his children, niece, and two other rising Bishokuya he was acquainted with, Deker and Delsin Jones, Thor suggested they form an alliance given how their abilities complimented each other, and thus the Five Gourmet Overlords was born. Powers and Abilities Chef Skills Hunting Method Superhuman Strength: Superhuman Smell: Equipment Odin Knife (でばのちちご, Deba no Chichigo): The Odin Knife is Thor's signature kitchen knife, though in the hands of someone of lesser size it would easily look more like a sword. The knife is dark gray from it's pommel all the way to the tip of the blade, with a silvery edge of one side. The hilt is long and round, with bandages wrapped around it and a ring-shaped pommel which gives the knife a bit of a resemblance to a kunai. From the pommel extends a very long chain that assists Thor in increasing his range while in battle. The blade itself is very long and thick, with a shape similar to a diamond, but curved. There is also a small hole at the base of the blade, but whether this has any significance or if it's just for decoration is unknown. Thor has shown great proficiency in wielding his knife, both for food preparation and in battle. While in battle the knife is Thor's principle means of combat. Quotes Trivia *His appearance is based on Sig Curtis from Fullmetal Alchemist. Category:Chef Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:Five Gourmet Overlord Category:Swordsman Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Bishokuya